


Stolen

by Accident



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, bit of murder, kiddnapping, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg gets kidnapped and Mycroft has to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsbain/gifts).



> My first Mystrade! I wrote this up a while ago out of prompts from Dragionsbain from Tumblr so thank you dear for the ideas! Any spelling or grammar errors are mine so if you find any please let me know. Thanks and happy reading!

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was never part of the plan. He was cold and detached. No one would ever get hurt because of him. He never let anyone in close enough to make them liable. He was so careful but it wasn’t good enough. He’s never good enough. It was all lies. Smoke and mirrors. The ice man was nothing more than a well played facade. He tried to separate himself his whole life from others. He tried so hard to keep them all at arms length or farther. He planned to be alone forever. He planned to be content with loneliness. He never planned for Gregory Lestrade.   
Mycroft knew it was just a matter of time. He knew in the back of his mind that the clock was ticking and the odds would always be stacked against him. He knew this. He knew and he will never let himself forget the phone call. The phone call that would change his life for ever.   
In the beginning it was easy. Easy to bush off a lingering look or innocent touch that was everything but innocent. He wondered how it all got so out of control. He’d been busy. Careless. Tired. Slow. So very slow. He didn’t see what had been set in motion before it was far to late.   
Mycroft’s office phone rings. He feels a swell of panic and bile rise in his throat. 

“Hello?” He answers sounding calm and cool, thanking his extensive training for teaching him to control himself. 

“My..” Gregory croaks sounding hurt and scared. 

“Gregory. Where are you?”

“I-I.. I don’t know.. It’s dark. So dark.”

“Stay calm, Gregory. I’ll find you. I promise.”

“They took me. I don’t know who they are. They want you, My.. They want something from you. I don’t know what it is. I told them I don’t know. I told them.” He sounds like he’s crying now terrified. 

“Gregory, listen to me. I need you to be brave. So very brave. Can you do that for me? Can you be brave for me?” Mycroft’s hands shake as his people trace the call. 

“A-anything for you, My..” He whimpers. 

“Good boy. That’s my good boy. I know you can do it. I’ll find you. I’ll be there soon. I’m coming for you.” He paces as he listens to Greg’s breathing. 

“I’m sorry, My.. I should have fought harder. I should have screamed louder. I-I should have done something to get away. There were so many of them. They drugged me. I could get away. I tried. I tried so hard, My..” Greg hyperventilates. 

“I know you did, baby. I know. You’re so brave for me. You’re doing so good, my dear. Just a few more minutes. Just breathe for me, darling. Just breathe.” Mycroft wipes his eyes with a shaking hand. 

“Please, My. I need you. Please find me. I’m so scared.” He tries to breathe evenly. 

“I’ll be there soon. I swear. I’ll be there soon.” 

“Oh god. Oh god, My, they’re coming back. Please please come find me. Please.” Greg gasps softly and the phone rustles. 

“I promise. I’ll be there soon.” Mycroft races out of the building with the Greg’s location. His team his hot on his heels. 

“Please, My.” 

“I’m on my way now. Just a bit longer. I’m almost there. Hang on for me. Just a bit longer. I’ll be there soon, my love..” Mycroft tries to reassure Greg as the car speeds through the streets. 

“I love you, Mycroft. I’m sorry.” Greg sobs and the line goes dead. 

“NO! No no no!” Mycroft screams at his dark phone. He drives faster. Through red lights and stop signs. Speeding faster and faster that the wheels on the car feel like they are wobbling. His phone rings again. 

“Gregory?” Mycroft panics. 

“Not quite, Mr. Holmes.” A deep voice rumbles. 

“Who is this? What do you want?” He snarls. 

“You know what we want. You know very well. We will get it or else your little pet will be put down.” 

“Don’t you touch him! Don’t you fucking dare!” 

“Mm what happened to the ice man? He seems to be all fired up now. You know what we want and we know your coming. Give us the plans and we’ll give you back your pet. He’s a bit more broken now than when we found him but no matter.” 

“I’ll kill you. I’ll kill all of you with my bare hands I swear.” He growls. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. It’s to bad you let him get caught up in this. It’s all your fault you know that, right?” 

“Fuck you.” He snaps. 

“Oh such language from a so called gentleman! That just proves that you’re the same. The same as all the rest of the world. Willing to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love. Come in, Mr. Holmes. Your pet is waiting.” The line drops as Mycroft pulls up. He gets out of his car and goes into the building with his gun drawn. He takes out all six men with clean head shots between the eyes. He executes them all before they even have a chance to utter a last word. No one touches his love and lives.   
Mycroft goes to Greg and releases the cuffs from the chair. Greg slumps into his arms passed out before he got there. He holds him tight and kisses his head softly.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, my love. I’m so sorry.” Mycroft keeps him close as his people flood the building. Mycroft stays with Greg as he taken in an ambulance and rushed to the hospital for his injuries. 

Mycroft waits by Greg’s side for two days as he remains unconscious in the hospital. He doesn’t move. He doesn’t sleep. He doesn’t eat.   
Greg wakes in the third day after the drugs finally leave his system. 

“My..” Greg croaks. 

“I’m right here, Gregory.” Mycroft takes his hand. 

“You came for me. I knew you would. I knew you’d save me..” He pulls him closer as tears prickle his eyes. 

“Of course I came for you. You’re the most precious thing in my life. I’d never leave you. I’ll never let you go again. I promise. I’ll always come for you. I swear.” He holds him and kisses his head. 

“I love you, Mycroft..” He looks up at him and smiles softly. 

“I love you, too, Gregory..” He leans closer and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. Greg hums softly and kisses him back, finally feeling safe in Mycroft’s arms.


End file.
